The present invention concerns an armrest and more particularly, concerns an armrest having a movable multi-surfaced body that can be repositioned for multi-functional use, ergonomics, and convenience.
A variety of armrests are known that include an adjustable component movable between various positions. The least complex of such armrests are mechanically relatively simple, but provide only a limited range of positions along a single path of adjustment. The more complex of such armrests offer more versatility, but are cumbersome to operate or use, and/or are not satisfactorily stable when locked in a selected position. Notably, even relatively non-complex adjustments can become burdensome to make where a person repeatedly alternates between different tasks during a work day. Additionally, the mechanisms supporting the movement tend to include multiple parts which are expensive to assemble, maintain, and repair.
Aside from movable armrests and mechanisms for permitting movement,.it is difficult to provide a single xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d surface or interface on an armrest capable of satisfactorily meeting multiple needs of a person sitting in a chair. For example, the armrests in a task chair may need to vertically support a person""s arm generally beside the person when performing a first task, such as when working from a worksurface, but may preferably need to support a person""s forearm at an inward position generally in front of the person for performing a second task, such as when tying on a keyboard located centrally in front of the person.
Thus, armrests solving the aforementioned problems are desired. Further, armrest structures are desired that allow armrests to provide differently configured surfaces to satisfy different needs.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an armrest structure that includes a support and an armrest body having a plurality of user interface faces defined thereon. The body is movably attached to the support in a manner allowing each of the faces to be selectively positioned in an operative position for use by the user. In one form, the armrest body is rotatably mounted on the support for movement about a horizontal axis between a first position where a first surface on the armrest body is positioned for use and a second position where a second surface on the armrest body is positioned for use.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.